Individuals use computing devices to access and edit data files, such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, digital images, and multimedia files. Enterprises, such as businesses and other organizations, typically enact security protocols to limit access to data files that contain confidential information. For example, some enterprises require a user to provide credentials, such as a user name and password, which must be authenticated before the user is granted access to a confidential data file.